Smile
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Dino Cavallone, pemilik senyum palsu yang tidak disangka oleh orang lain, dan Hibari kyouya, orang pertama yang menyadari kejanggalan di senyum itu. RnR? Warning&Disclaimer inside. Author gak tau ini masuk rating dan genre apa.


Disclaimer: KHR Bukan punya saya. Punya Amano Akira. Kalau KHR ini punya saya, maka genre komik yang masih polos ini bakal berubah, alias ditambahin YAOI.

Pair: D18| D, 15 y.o/18, 8 y.o

Warning: OOC! Sumfeh beda sama aslinya. Terakhirnya Gaje (maklum, gara-gara kedinginan dikamar, makanya author jadi stress pas ngetik terakhirannya), Typo (Moga nggak ada), dan lain-lain. Mungkin juga adanya kalimat yang ngga penting, atau berbelit-belit.

Ingat, jangan kabur pas baca warningnya loh. Saya capek ngetik. Jadi tolong, hargai OTL.

* * *

"Hey—bagaimana caranya tersenyum seperti kalian?"

"Hah? Astaga, Dino-_san_. Tarik saja bibirmu naik. Bukannya kau sudah biasa tersenyum?"

"Eh? Iya, ya. Ahaha. Yasudah, _grazie_!"

Kemudian sosok pirang itu keluar dari sekumpulan manusia-manusia tadi. Ia tetap tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya itu ke sekumpulan manusia tersebut. Ketika ia membalikkan badan dan menudukkan kepalanya, airmukanya seketika berubah.

"Bodoh," Gumamnya. "Padahal bukan itu yang kutanyakan. Jelas sekali berbeda antara senyum palsu dan senyum tulus,"

"Dan betapa bodohnya mereka bisa terjebak oleh senyum palsuku."

.

Dino Cavallone, pemilik senyum palsu yang tidak disangka oleh orang lain, dan

Hibari kyouya, orang pertama yang menyadari kejanggalan di senyum itu.

.

Smile

[Fanfiction by Wiwitaku]

.

"Boss, ada telepon dari ayah anda."

Remaja yang tadinya sedang asik memaku penglihatannya di televisi, segera bangkit dari sofa empuk yang tadi ia duduki dan menuju ke arah suara _Right-hand man_nya.

Diraihnya gagang telepon yang sedang dipegang Romario, dan diciumkannya sisi teratas dari telefon itu ke telinganya.

"Halo?" Dino membuka bibirnya

"_Dino, datanglah ke Jepang besok. Pokoknya kau harus sampai di Jepang sebelum jam tujuh malam, berdasarkan jam Jepang pula._"

Dino bingung. "Tapi ayah, besok kan aku mulai ulangan kenaikan ke—"

"_Ulangan kenaikan kelas bisa kapan saja, dan ini tidak bisa kapan saja. Ayah sudah minta izin ke pihak sekolahmu, jadi kau nanti akan mengikuti test setelah kembali. Suruh Romario yang mengurus tiketmu. Ayah tidak ingin tau, kau harus datang besok. HARUS._"

Setelah sang ayah memberi penekanan spesial ke kata 'harus', yang terdengar selanjutnya hanya bunyi yang jelas sekali menandakan teleponnya sudah diputus dari pihak sana.

Dino menunduk. "Sialan, teleponnya diputus. Kata-kataku bahkan ikut diputus." Geramnya dalam hati. Sedangkan raut wajahnya tergambar sedih. Dino Cavallone ini memang sangat pintar berakting. Bahkan amarahnya pun hanya diungkap dalam hati.

Sementara Romario, bingung dan salah tingkah melihat raut bos kecilnya. Ia tidak tau apa yang tadi bosnya bicarakan dengan ayahanda sang bos tercinta, tapi ia ikutan salah tingkah melihat raut wajah Dino. Romario, oh Romario. Andai saja kau tau batin sebenarnya dari bos kecemu ini…

"Uhm… Boss, maaf, tapi sebenarnya ada a—"

"Romario. Belikan aku tiket ke Jepang sekarang. Aku ingin berangkat nanti malam. Dan… ah, berhenti memanggilku boss, Romario!"

"Tapi kelak anda akan mendapat julukan boss, jadi saya akan menjadi orang pertama yang memanggil anda boss."

Dino tersenyum. "Sesukamu, Romario."

* * *

Disini, Dino Cavallone berdiri. Disebuah ruangan yang besar dan sangatlah ramai. Ramai akan pejabat dan orang tinggi, tentunya.

"Hai, alaude-san. Kau lebih ganteng daripada profil picture bbmmu. Hahaha,"

"Hn."

"Kenalkan, ini anakku. Dino Cavallone. Dino, beri salam padanya."

"Selamat malam, om… Alaude?" Dino ragu. Orang yang berdiri didepannya ini, yang punya pandangan setajam _trident_ betulan bapak-bapak? Awet muda, kalau begitu.

Tapi pandangan mata Alaude makin tajam menatap Dino. Dino merinding seketika, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu memindahkan pandangannya ke arah sang ayah. Walau itu berarti, sapaan Dino diacuhkannya.

"Cavallone, bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita kemarin malam?"

* * *

"Iya. Ah, dan juga…"

"Ayah,"

Dino memotong percakapan antara ayahnya dan orang yang hanya ia kenal namanya.

"Ada apa, Dino?"

Dino kesal. Untuk apa dia datang kesini? Masa, hanya untuk jadi patung penjaga ayahnya saja? Sudah setengah jam Dino dibiarkan berdiri disini. Ayahnya menyadari keberadaan Dino, dan hanya membiarkan Dino membatu disampingnya. Dino semakin geram. Dan lagi, ia capek selalu member senyum—palsu—kepada siapapun yang menatap matanya.

"Untuk apa aku disini?" Bisik Dino.

"Hm? Ah, oh iya." Ayah Dino mengingat sesuatu. "Alaude-san, kau punya anak, kan?"

Lawan bicara ayahnya—Orang yang dipanggil Alaude itu, mengangguk singkat. "Hn."

"Anakmu ada dima—"

"Taman belakang."

Kalimat ayah Dino dipotong. Ayah boss kecil itu nampak kesal, dan Dino berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia senang, sekarang ayahnya mengerti bagaimana rasa kesal ketika perkataan seseorang dipotong.

"A-ayah, aku ke taman belakang dulu, ya."

Kemudian Dino pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih kesal.

* * *

"Pfft, H…Hahaha! Wajahnya itu, wajahnya!" Dino tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kenapa ia bisa sebegitu beraninya tertawa keras? Karna kini ia sudah memijakkan kakinya diluar ruangan, alias taman belakang yang tidak ada orang.

Tidak ada orang?

Oh, Dino Cavallone salah.

"Berisik. Diam atau kamikorosu."

Dino terbelalak kaget. Diusapnya airmata yang keluar karna tawa berlebihan tadi, dan melirik kearah sekitarnya.

Di pandangannya, ia menemukan sosok yang tengah duduk diatas ayunan.

Anak itu berperawakan hitam, dengan pandangan mata setajam _trident_. Itu mengingatkannya pada Alaude, apalagi anak ini memang persis seperti Alaude.

Dino mengerti apa maksud dari kemiripan itu.

Sang boss kecil Cavallone mendekati anak itu, anak yang sepertinya berbeda tujuh tahun dengannya. Jika ia sudah bernafas sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu… Maka anak itu kurang lebih delapan tahun.

"Kau…" Dino menempatkan tangannya diatas rambut hitam anak tersebut. "Kau anaknya om Alaude, kan?" sambil tersenyum.

Ya, tersenyum—palsu—tanpa tau seorang shinigami sudah bersiap untuk memisahkan nyawa dan badannya beberapa menit kemudian.

"Om Alaude?" Anak itu mengulangi panggilan Dino kepada ayahnya. "Kau memanggilnya Om Alaude? Hm, beruntung kau tidak mati konyol didalam sana tadi."

"He? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Dia paling benci dipanggil om."

Satu hal lagi yang dimengerti Dino. Hal itu adalah maksud dari tatapan mata Alaude yang makin tajam menatapnya ketika pertama bertemu.

"Dan…" Anak itu bangkit dari ayunan yang beberapa detik lalu masih didudukinya. "Sebelum dia membunuhmu nanti, lebih baik aku yang membunuhmu."

Dino kaget dan bingung.

"Karna kau sudah mengganggu ketenangan disini serta dengan seenak jidat menyentuh rambutku,"

"Kamikorosu."

Kemudian, sepasang tonfa keluar dan mendadak ada dipegangan anak itu. Keluarnya dari mana, Tanya saja kepada shinigami yang sedang asik menonton.

Tapi Dino juga tidak kalah ajaib. Dengan segera, ia mengeluarkan cambuk kesayangannya. Romario juga mendadak ada dibelakangnya dan berteriak, "Boss!"

Dino menatap Romario kebingungan. "Romario! Kenapa kau ada disini?!" Lalu menatap lawannya. Walau begitu, syukurlah atas keberadaan mendadak Romario. Dino bisa bertarung dengan lebih sungguh-sungguh. Nama baiknya akan jatuh jika ia kalah, _bro_!

Tentang bagaimana jalannya pertarungan itu—tanyakan saja kepada dua shinigami disana yang tengah berteriak "Hit!" "Defense!", yang tak lama kemudian percakapannya berubah menjadi: "Gue taruhan, tuh cowo bercambuk yang menang." Dan dijawab: "Oke, kalau dia yang menang, gue kasih hati gue ke elo. Tapi kalau dia kalah, elo kasih hati elo ke gue."

…Ehem, mas, pacaran jangan disini. Menghancurkan alur yang udah termasuk serius, bego.

* * *

"Kh… Hah…" Dino menarik dan membuang nafas panjang. Dirinya sudah lumayan capek lompat keatas angkasa demi mengciumkan tubuh cambuknya dengan kepala tonfa milik anak Alaude.

"…Heh, untuk ukuran bocah, kau lumayan juga." Bohong. Itu bohong. Author yakin Dino ngerasa anak berperawakan hitam itu sangat jago. Tapi demi menjaga kelangsungan namanya agar tetap awet dan baik, maka Dino mengganti kata "Jago" dengan "Lumayan". Jangan kira kau bisa membohongi orang lain, Dino. Terutama author yang matanya bisa nerawang isi dibalik bajumu itu—lupakan.

"Hn." Jawabnya dengan singkat, padat, jelas. Jujur aja, seharusnya kata jelas itu dicoret.

"Siapa namamu?"

"…Apa hakmu untuk bertanya?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

Kemudian, hening.

Kini, ditempat ini, hanya ada mereka berdua. Dua shinigami ababil tadi sudah pergi karna ternyata nggak ada yang mati, dan Romario masuk ke dalam aula atas perintah ayah Dino.

"…Kamikorosu…"

"Hee? Kenapa lagi?" Ucap Dino kaget. Ia malas untuk berantem. Apalagi staminanya sudah terkuras setengah.

"…Karna aku benci orang bermuka dua sepertimu."

Dino bingung. Lagi. Bermuka dua? Perasaan, Dino Cuma punya satu muka yang teramat kece deh. Satunya lagi mana?

"Tersenyum diwajah, tapi tidak dihati. Heh, ciri orang munafik." Lanjut sang hitam tanpa memperhatikan wajah Dino. "Senyummu palsu, kan?"

"D-Darimana kau tau?"

"Karna senyummu itu menjijikkan."

Dino pundung diujung taman. Menjijikkan, menjijikkan, menjijikkan… MENJIJIKKAN! Senyum kecenya ini dibilang menjijikkan oleh seseorang yang baru ia kenal. Ralat, yang ia tidak kenal bahkan hanya nama.

"Padahal, kalau kau tertawa lepas dan tersenyum tulus sepeti tadi…" Anak itu berhenti berucap. Bagus, sayang. Kalau kau lanjutkan, maka akan terlihat OOC.

Mendengarnya, Dino bangkit dari keterpurukan. "Lanjutkan perkataanmu!" perintah Dino.

"…Kau tidak berhak memerintahku. Kamikorosu." Tonfa melayang.

Pertempuran terulang lagi.

Tapi kini, ditengah pertempuran itu, Dino jadi sering senyum-senyum sendiri. Tanpa alasan.

* * *

"Hibari, pulang."

Hibari—anak itu—menghentikan pertempuran diudaranya ketika mendengar suara khas memerintah milik sang ayah. Dirapikannya jas formal yang ia pakai—walau ia tak suka memakainya—dan menyimpan kembali tonfa yang sudah berciuman berpuluhan kali hari ini.

Dino juga merapikan jas dan menyimpan kembali cambuk miliknya. Setelah itu, ia melirik kearah Hibari, lalu tersenyum.

"Ehehe," Lebih tulus dari senyum-senyum sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Hibari, ia berjalan mendekati remaja tersebut. Mendekat, lalu melewatinya dan menuju kearah Alaude yang menunggunya beberapa meter dibelakang lawan bertarungnya tadi.

Hingga akhirnya Hibari menghilang, Dino masih tetap terpaku pada posisinya sebelum sedetik kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Ahaha… Skylark… Skylarkku," Gumam Dino disertai tawa-tawa kecil.

"Itu nama yang tak akan pernah kulupakan."

Boss kecil Cavallone meninggalkan taman tempat pertama ia bertemu dengan Hibari, dan memasuki ruangan yang masih ramai itu.

Dan, entah mengapa, walaupun ruangan itu tergolong berisik, ditelinganya masih saja terngiang sebuah suara. Terdengar jauh lebih jelas dipendengarannya daripada keberisikan di ruangan tersebut,

_"…Namaku…"_

_"...Hibari Kyouya."_

Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, suatu hari nanti, ia akan mengunjungi Hibari Kyouya lagi. Di Jepang, maupun bukan. Yang jelas, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan anak yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Ya… Jatuh cinta, entah pada menit keberapa setelah ia bertatap wajah dengan seseorang yang memiliki tatapan mata setajam _trident_, namun seindah hal terindah dimuka bumi ini.

Hibari Kyouya,

_Ti amo. Voglio baciarti_

* * *

THE END

* * *

SE-LE-SAII *tebar bunga*

Fanfiction KHR pertama saya... Padahal saya kurang suka sama D18 ._.

Tapi berhubung adanya ide soal mereka, yaudah. Tumpahkan semuanya! XD

Gaje kah? OOC kah? abal kah?

Silahkan tumpahkan dalam kotak review. Kalau mau kasih 'komentar' yang berlebihan, silahkan lewat PM.

Nah... TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA! *Mungutin bunga dilantai*


End file.
